Lista de Sentimientos
by chik-yinyang
Summary: nadie mas lo entiende que si odio que si amor?. pero ICHIGO Y RUKIA lo saben, que no es ni uno ni otro simplemente... son TODOS "por cada sentimiento un momento ichiruki"   confianza, soledad, confusion... one shots
1. confianza

Hola a todos los que están leyendo esta colección de drabbles y one shot es mi primer fic así que me da algo de miedo publicarlo. Espero les guste, la colección se trata de una lista de sentimientos en los momentos ichiruki unos en base al anime o manga y otros puramente imaginados.

Bueno creo que eso es todo ohhh si no olviden una sorpresa al final de este capi! :D

**CONFIANZA**

Lo irónico de la confianza se encuentra en su principio y su final y es que "mientras que para perderla se requiere de solo un instante, a veces ni una vida completa es suficiente para poder sentirla por completo".

Pero toda ley tiene excepciones y por muy respetada que sea esta concepción del fundamental sentimiento, cuando el destino se propone algo sin importar que reglas rompa, encontrara la forma de conseguirlo.

- **¿ay alguna manera? **

**Solo hay una… debes convertirte en shinigami **

La mujer de kimono y cabello negro se encontraba prácticamente recostada en esa oscura calle, con solo un poste como soporte para mantener medianamente erguida su espalda, que suponía ya un gran esfuerzo de su parte por la grave herida que poseía, pero incluso con eso el dolor había pasado a segundo plano.

**- entierra esta zanpakutoh en tu corazón… y vierte mis poderes en ti **

**No se si funcionara… pero no hay otra forma **

Y así se dedico a mirar al estudiante de cabello anaranjado parado frente a ella, en espera de su resolución.

Pero no había nada que pensar, él, incluso si no lo había pronunciado, o ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya había tomado una decisión desde el momento en que supo que su familia corría peligro.

**dame la espada shinigami** – cruzo su mirada avellana con los ojos índigo de ella, mientras con sus manos lentamente tomaba el filo de aquella katana y la posicionaba en su pecho para que pudiera traspasar- y así solo esas dos voces rompían con el silencio de aquella noche, incluso el rugir de la criatura frente a ellos, se había convertido en un simple murmuro

Los ojos de la extraña shinigami brillaron como hacia demasiado tiempo no lo habían hecho, seguramente el momento era el menos adecuado, pero simplemente la determinación del joven era en pocas palabras contagiosa, y podía sentir como la tranquilidad se apoderaba del lugar, incluso la ruidosa presencia del monstruo, aquel responsable de todo, y su inminente ataque hacia ambos, era ajeno para ella.

Y es que no lograba comprender como el inicio de su primera misión sola en el mundo humano había culminado en esto, pero por mucho, lo que menos entendía era como el mismo niñato que minutos antes la había recibido de una patada, el mismo idiota que se había atrevido a interponerse en el camino de un hollow sin tener ningún poder para defenderse, fuera el mismo que con solo mirarlo, podía creer; no, confiar en que todo saldría bien

**no soy shinigami, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia **

Porque a pesar de toda lógica confiaba en el, tenia una absurda y nada fundamentada fe ciega en el extraño humano de cabello escandaloso, por eso buscaría que de ahora en adelante, el confiara en ella.

La criatura enfurecida se acercaba mas y el estudiante solo asintió al escuchar la identidad de la mujer que minutos antes había entrado de la nada a su habitación, la misma que se interpuso entre él y ese monstruo quedando herida, la mujer que le daría la posibilidad de salvar a su hermanas.

Porque aunque no sabia el porque, ella se había arriesgado por su familia, lo mas sagrado que tenia, por lo que estaba decidido, no decepcionaría a la shinigami, a partir de ese momento ella solo tenia que creer en el, porque ahora ponía toda su confianza, todo su mente y en especial toda su alma en manos de ella de Kuchiki Rukia

**y yo soy…. Kurosaki Ichigo **

Y mientras una zanpakutoh atravesaba un corazón y la noche se iluminaba de una intensa, profunda y momentánea luz, un humano y una shinigami, se veían obligados por el destino a confiar por primera vez en un perfecto extraño, y sin quererlo o tener ninguna otra alternativa a volverse parte fundamental en la vida del otro.

Que tal Pequeña si, pero es un inicio habrá mas sentimientos, mas momentos, mas letras mas peleas y mas romance … bueno no tanto romance …solo un poquito para darle emoción va. Y ahora la sorpresa que les tendré para cada publicación jeje

**Shinigami zucaaaaaaan Golden!**

_-¿Gin?- en un oscuro salón donde solo existía la luz de una pantalla un hombre de lentes y cabello castaño se acercaba a otro – ¿para qué me llamaste?_

_-oh, qué bueno que llega capitán Aizen- el subordinado de cabello plata se volteo para encararlo – tengo noticias – su eterna sonrisa resplandeció con la poca luz _

_- de que clase de noticias estás hablando Gin- preguntó, como siempre desconfiado de su alumno _

_- es sobre ese chico que me ha puesto a vigilar el que es mitad...- pero fue interrumpido_

_-ah el- se volteo dando la espalda a la luz y al capitán de la tercera división- sí, he pensado sobre eso, Gin _

_-…-el aludido calló al ser interrumpido por el castaño_

_- ya no podemos esperar más, los poderes del chico deben despertar lo antes posible…_

_- si sobre eso…- la interrupción del peli plata fue nuevamente interrumpida._

_-así que he preparado un plan perfecto-esbozo una maquiavélica sonrisa mientras se retiraba los anteojos que ayudaban a la imagen gentil y bondadosa que debía fingir – es muy simple, mandare a mi teniente Hinamori Momo como shinigami encargada de la ciudad Karakura -empezó a dar una caminata hacia a un lado a un sin acercársele al hombre a quien dirigía su discurso-después de un encuentro" fortuito" preparado por mi claro esta…-_

_-capitán Aizen- con una gotita en su cabeza y su perpetua sonrisa a punto de desaparecer intento nuevamente de captar atención pero el hombre siguió ignorando sus palabras _

_- hare que mi teniente le de sus poderes, buscaremos la forma de que se enamore de ella, y para cuando debamos traerla de regreso por una supuesta orden de ejecución, el vendrá corriendo a salvarla, perfecto ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta – el problema sería confiar en que él se enamorara de ella-medito- ¿crees que eso pase Gin?_

_-yo diría…- forzó su sonrisa perpetua y llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla- que su segunda al mando no es la adecuada -sonrió maquiavélicamente divertido- al parecer le gustan las mujeres con mas… carácter_

_- ¿carácter? –pregunto un incrédulo capitán de la quinta división _

_-Kuchiki Rukia fue elegida para ser la representante de la sociedad de almas en la ciudad de Karakura, capitán Aizen _

_- bueno eso complica los planes un poco pero no es nada…-_

_-Y justo hace unos momentos - completamente intencionado el capitán de apariencia enigmática interrumpió esta vez orgulloso de su venganza-Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo acaban de…-medito la palabra que sería adecuada usar- …conocerse_

_-pero…_

_-y no solo eso capitán Aizen –recalco, venganza linda venganza- para salvar a la familia del humano la pequeña Kuchiki acaba de traspasar sus poderes al chico _

_-ya veo-contesto el mayor traidor del sereitei completamente anonadado con la nueva información pero eso jamás lo mostraría- el único problema sería el hyogaku que tiene Urahara_

_-sobre eso- el capitán Ichimaru sonrió victorioso- al parecer nuestro querido vendedor ha decidido esconderlo en nada más ni nada menos que el gigai de Kuchiki Rukia _

_Eso dejo en shock al de ojos cafés y voz seductora - que bien –tosió un poco- eso es perfecto- dijo tratando en vano, de no mostrar su sorpresa – entonces hay que poner en práctica el plan ahora mismo _

_-si señor- contesto el otro _

_-Gin – lo llamo de nuevo antes de salir de aquel lugar –si alguien pregunta- tosió de nuevo-recuerda que TODO esto SIEMPRE fue MI plan-y salió por la puerta esperando de que su imagen de "yo controlo todo lo que pasa en todos los mundos" se mantuviera firme._

_-así será Aizen taicho- respondió el al viento, mientras nuevamente su eterna sonrisa resplandecía de oreja a oreja algo le decía que con ellos dos (Ichigo y Rukia) su capitán jamás tendría todo controlado. _


	2. soledad

** SOLEDAD **

Eran las siete de la mañana y los rayos de luz del sol entraban libremente por la ventana, era lo suficiente temprano para que, a diferencia de cualquier otro momento la clínica y casa Kurosaki rebozaba de serenidad y calma, aun que también, suficientemente tarde para que como si de música de fondo se tratara aquel leve sonido que una ciudad como Karakura podía ofrecer para aquella hora de la mañana. Aun así la serenidad en esa casa desapareció al ritmo de una música y un sonoro vibrato específicamente en la habitación del hijo mayor en cuya puerta siempre se encontraba colgado el letrero con el numero 15.

El sonido de la música aumentaba gradualmente y el vibrato seguía fiel a su tiempo, las primeras letras de la canción se escuchaban, _wake up, with you this morning, im still alive… _un pequeño rugido se escucho de entre las sabanas, y el enorme bulto sobre la cama se movía, giraba, y alzaba, hasta que al final una mata de cabellos naranjas y un brazo desnudo quedaron al descubierto, la canción iba en mas de la mitad con un _she's a shotting star … _mientras el brazo se movía y a tientas buscaba encontrar el maldito aparato que emitía , lo que en ese momento parecía un sonido despreciable, al fin la mano llego al dichoso celular, que funcionaba de despertador, presiono torpemente cualquier botón con el que su dedo hiciera contacto, al final uno de esos funciono y la canción se paro irónicamente luego del ultimo _good night…_

Unos cuantos minutos de nuevo en silencio y un gruñido aun mas fuerte del joven aun acostado, que molestamente se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, un par de segundos en que su pupila se acostumbrara a la iluminación, y de que su estado de inconsciencia pasara a uno de conciencia.

El estudiante fue levantando su cuerpo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado, su mente estaba ocupada renegando de todo, el porque hacia tanto calor, preguntándose como su maldito celular despertador aun no estaba hecho mil pedazos en el piso, y en especial molesto de porque tenia que levantarse temprano si era domingo… "¿espera domingo?, diablos es domingo"

Ahora si molesto pero aliviado el que una vez fue el gran shinigami sustituto, salvador de este mundo y el otro solo estaba en su cama jalando su naranja cabellera

"genial puse la alarma por costumbre" se lamentó

Ahora se hallaba en un dilema, fuese domingo o no la familia Kurosaki era madrugadora, así que ò se volvía a acostar y disfrutaba de los sagrados minutos de sueño que tendría o se levantaba ahora y se perdía la molesta y patética despertada que su cariñoso padre le haría.

Estaba aun en esa incógnita, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, su ventana.

y no pudo evitarlo desde el momento en que su mirada se posó en el cielo azul que esta le mostraba, después de todo era ya su costumbre, los días en que su padre no llegaba a intentar matarlo con un buenos días, siempre e inevitablemente miraba el cielo desde aquella ventana, no observaba algún lugar en especial, al menos concientemente no, sabia que lo que buscaba jamás lo encontraría ahí, lo que ansiaba ver, estaba en un lugar muy lejano, un lugar al cual jamás podría volver.

Bajo su mirada hacia las sabanas de la cama, sintiéndose nuevamente patético, estaba seguro que haciendo todas esas cosas que catalogaba como estupideces, no haría mas que alentar a personas como el idiota de Keigo, personas que creían que aun la extrañaba.

"maldito Keigo" apretó las sabanas en un puño, porque tenia de recordarle que ella no volvió, porque recordarle que ya no había nada que la mantuviera en Karakura, nada.

Y la entendía, una parte de el reconocía que ella había llegado a su ciudad por una misión, misión que había terminado, por lo tanto ella tenia que regresar, pero que idiota era, que le importaba el que jamás hubiera vuelto, después de todo incluso si en esos 17 meses hubiese regresado el no hubiera podido verla, ya no, nunca mas.

Entonces si lo entendía, ¿porque las palabras de Keigo resonaban en su cabeza?, una frase mas que todas ¿_no te sientes solo?_ "solo" pero que tontería porque diablos debería sentirse solo tenia a tanta gente cerca, su familia que loca o no era lo mas importante, sus amigos aquellos que arriesgaban su vida con tal de ayudarlo, y sus otros amigos que después de saber su secreto siguieron viéndolo igual y excepto por molestas ocasiones, solían no hablar del tema, como podían creer que se sentía solo, si desde que su vida se volvió normal, estaba rodeado de mas y mas personas. Había entrado a varios grupos de la escuela, seguía peleando con los tipos molestos que buscaban problemas, simplemente su vida regreso a ser justo como era antes de meterse en peleas de otros mundos, antes de ser shinigami, antes de conocerla a ella.

Volvió a mirar la ventana, no estaba solo, no, solo es cuando nadie esta a tu alrededor y el tenia mucha gente a la que quería cerca de el, era … era soledad, esa era la palabra, vivía en soledad, porque aunque estuviera rodeado de gente, necesitaba de una persona en especial y ella no estaba con el, y mientras ella no volviera, y el no pudiera verla, y ese sentimiento en su pecho no se marchara, el observaría esa ventana cada mañana al despertar.

bueno Iiiiiichiiiiiiiiiigoooooooo!

"¡mierda, me hubiera vuelto a dormir!"

_**Copa shinigami Golden**_

_Nee-san__! __He regresado oh nee-san _

_Solo unos metros mas y ahí estaba tan hermosa, pequeña, y perfecta, la mujer dueña de su alma, desde aquel balcón mirando el cielo, hacia el sol que estaba a punto de salir, y el abajo, en el enorme jardín observándola, era como aquella escena de romeo y Julieta, ella en espera de su amor._

_Su mente empezó a divagar mientras se imaginaba el caluroso abrazo que le daría al verlo "ohh Kon-sama no sabes cuanto te he extrañado" ò "siempre fui muy dura pero era por temor a que notaras mis verdaderos sentimientos"_

_Todo esto mientras lo apachurraba contra su pecho y de ahí paso a más ilusiones ya no tan decentes que hicieron que hilitos de sangre aparecieran en su rostro._

_Después de divagar corrió completamente decidido hacia a su destino _

_-nee san!- Gritaba- he vuelto, ya no debes extrañarme nee-san!_

_Y mientras corría se dio cuenta de que su amada shinigami abría lentamente sus labios y su mirada se volvía nostálgica._

_-Ichigo- murmuro ella al viento_

_Eso hizo que el pobre leoncito se quedara congelado en su sitio y mientras daba un grito desgarrador y un vértice oscuro lo tragaba, hasta que… despertó_

_-nooooooooo! – Grito al despertarse de golpe- Porque otra vez ese jodido sueño!_

_Estaba molesto otra ves el idiota de Ichigo se había colado en sus sueños y robado a su nee-san, ya estaba harto de eso, y lo peor es que lo sabía de que el bastardo extrañaba a su hermanita y que su hermanita seguramente extrañaba al bastardo ese, pero entonces ¿quién? ¿Quién extrañaba al gran kon-sama?¿Quién lo extrañaba a él? ¡_


	3. confusion

**CONFUSION**

Como ya era costumbre a esas horas de la tarde Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban solos en la casa, el Kurosaki mayor atendía la clínica mientras Karin iba a jugar en un campo de futbol cercano y Yusu aprovechaba para salir a comprar la despensa o cualquier cosa que ya faltara en casa.

Y como también ya era costumbre ambos estaban matando el tiempo en la habitación del varón, el trataba de concentrarse en unos problemas de matemáticas que sabia muy bien terminarían siendo la tarea de ambos, mientras ella se informaba sobre las costumbres de las humanas de sexo femenino de su supuesta edad, en otras palabras leía una revista para adolescentes.

La shinigami estaba recostada boca arriba en la cama del pelinaranjo y mantenía la revista alzada entre sus manos volteando las hojas en busca de algo interesante, y lo encontró una página en especial, de colores llamativos con muchas preguntas muchos adornos (cursis) y la palabra "CONFUSION" en grande.

-Oi Ichigo que es esto?-El aludido no volteo, pero si mostro una cara de pocos amigos- idiota te estoy hablando que es esto?

El chico miro un segundo la página que su compañera le acercaba demasiado al rostro y luego regreso su atención a sus deberes escolares.

-parece un test-contesto secamente

- un test? – pregunto inocentemente le pequeña mujer, e inmediatamente el sustituto se dio cuenta de que en una sociedad de almas tan al estilo medieval no debían existir esas cosas.

- si test, son como exámenes- rasco su cabeza- pero de diversos temas

- como una evaluación?- indago la shinigami

- supongo- el estudiante empezaba a cabrearse porque diablos no se callaba y lo dejaba acabar con el maldito problema- ¿Por qué carajo compras cosas, sin saber de que se tratan?

-investigación- contesto ella

_-valla ya viste, no crees que se ve grandiosa?_

_-por supuesto que si, todos los famosos deben vestirse bien _

_La menuda shinigami no pudo evitar escuchar la plática de las dos chicas que a juzgar por su ropa asistían a la misma escuela que ella, observo cuidadosamente lo que hacían, las dos estaban concentradas en una de las revistas del estante a un lado de ella y ahora que lo pensaba muchas chicas de esa misma edad pasaban y hojeaban o compraban una de esas revistas, ella solo había ido con la firme idea de comprar un manga de situaciones amorosas humanas (shoujo)con el dinero que había "conseguido" del idiota, pero si lo que decían el par de féminas era verdad era mejor comprar una de "esas" que traían ellas._

_Después del todo el reciente conflicto de la menuda shinigami era el incrementar su guardarropa y no solo por simple capricho si no por el hecho de que ya no podría robar mas la ropa de Yusu si dormían incluso en el mismo cuarto._

_Se acerco al estante luego de que las estudiantes se marcharan y tomo exactamente la misma que habían curioseado, dudo un momento después de leer el titulo pero supuso que encontrar una que dijera "de 15 a 200"* resultaba muy complicado en el mundo humano, así que sin más pago al encargado por ella y regreso a la casa Kurosaki._

-y como se hace un test?- pregunto la ojivioleta mientras que el pelo pincho que hizo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse termino perdiendo la paciencia

-joder Rukia, a mi no me metas en eso.

La Kuchiki solo rodo los ojos, ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de su compañero, aun así volvió su vista al dichoso "test" sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que era o como se hacía, pero haciendo caso a lo dicho por el sustituto no sonaba difícil, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?. Leyó con cuidado todas las indicaciones para realizarlo.

_**¿Quieres saber qué piensas de el?**_

_**Piensa en aquel chico especial y responde a las preguntas, dándole un valor del 1 al 10, suma los puntos y observa el resultado.**_

"bien no parece difícil" la chica se levanto tomo una libreta que el dueño de la habitación no estaba usando, este solo la ignoro, ella se tiro nuevamente en la cama pero esta vez boca abajo concentrándose en la revista y moviendo su piernas distraídamente.

"¿chico especial?...chico especial…¡no!, ese no…mejor Renji- la shinigami se entusiasmó, esto planeaba ser sencillo, tomo la hoja puso los números del 1 al 6 de arriba abajo y una carita de su amigo de la infancia versión chappy obviamente.

"al fin" estiro sus brazos y se sobo las sienes después del último jodido problema de matemáticas que tenia, estaba cansado y especialmente aburrido no se había insultado con la intrusa de su habitación por un buen rato y eso ya era extraño, dio una rápida mirada para asegurarse de su presencia y la vio ahí tan irritable como siempre completamente absorta en la puta revista esa, bufo, acaso estaba molesto porque Rukia no le estaba jodiendo la vida, que estupidez. Se levanto y se dispuso a ir por algo de tomar, aun molesto de que la chica ni volteo a verle mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Y si, la shinigami estaba tan sumida en su nuevo pasatiempo que no se dio cuenta de cuando el dueño de la habitación la dejo sola y mucho menos de cómo otra persona llegaba en su lugar.

-Que haces Rukia chan?

La pelinegra volteo para ver a la también pelinegra Kurosaki frente a ella con un balón de futbol bajo su brazo y una mirada de curiosidad ella sonrió animada

-Un test

-valla no pensé que te gustaran esas cosas- dijo ella con desgano

-en realidad son muy divertidos- respondió sin entender realmente el comentario de la menor-mira lo he hecho varias veces- le mostro orgullosa la hoja que había usado.

Karin Kurosaki miro atentamente la hoja que le había entregado, lleno de muchos numeritos desde el cero hasta el nueve, no había ningún diez, también había unos cuantos nombres "Renji, Ni-sama, Sado, Ishida, Ukitake taicho además de unos monitos curiosos a lado de aquellos nombres, pero lo que le llamo la atención era no ver el nombre de su hermano por ningún lado, dio una mirada disimulada al test que Rukia usaba, tantos corazones, signos de interrogación y la palabra confusión en grande y no necesito mas para saber que el tema era problemas amorosos.

-ah...Rukia, este que dice ni-sama…

-oh, es mi hermano – completo la frase

Karin la miró fijamente "¿su hermano?" pero al encontrarse con la mirada inocente de la Kuchiki, lo entendió, la shinigami no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se supone que estaba haciendo, eso era interesante a su punto de ver

-¿Por qué no has puesto a ichi-nii?

-bhaa- contesto con una mueca divertida de molestia- iba a hacerlo pero el muy amargado dijo que no lo metiera en esto.

-no necesitas su permiso- contesto Karin con una sonrisa –me voy, pero creo que deberías hacerlo no se tal vez salga algo interesante.

Y así dejo a la shinigami de nuevo sola en ese cuarto ajeno, no lo pensó mucho después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y tomo nuevamente aquella hoja, "aquí vamos" se animo dibujando rápidamente -debido a que era su especialidad-a un perfecto chappy con cabello naranja desordenado y de ceño fruncido y a un lado en letras grandes **idiota**, sonrió de lado, leyó la primera pregunta aunque ni faltaba, después de hacer ese cuestionario tantas veces estaba segura de haberse aprendido cada una de las cuestiones.

-ya me voy ichi-nii- lejanamente escucho a Karin hablando con alguien desde lo que le pareció las escaleras.

"**1.¿Distingues su voz mejor que la de los demás?"**

-ah sí, este ah Karin... Donde esta amm… Rukia - la shinigami dejo la hoja nuevamente en la cama y tomo su detector de hollows, "maldición" se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con la pantalla negra de este, mientras se insultaba mentalmente por no cargar la batería de su supuesto celular.

Estaba en esa lastimera actividad cuando un hombre de cabellos naranja cruzo la puerta.

-¿hace cuanto se fue… Kon?- preguntó con seriedad y sin verle, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su soul candy

El chico miro hacia los lados para después verla nuevamente- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

-Kon!

-ah sí, -contesto asustado- hace un par de minutos, me dijo que viniera a avisarte nee-san – contesto el alma modificada con su habitual voz

"**10 "**

Y dejando a las dos almas modificadas, partió hacia donde se encontraba, el reiatsu de su compañero de batallas

Estaba saltando los edificios, la pelea se encontraba mas lejos de lo que esperaba, cuando claramente sintió una disminución en la energía de Ichigo

**2"¿Tu pecho duele cuando piensas es esa persona?"**

Apresuro el paso todo lo que el shumpo le permitiera "idiota, no te arriesgues"

"**10"**

Llego al lugar y la imagen no le gusto en absoluto, era un hueco común y corriente de aquellos que mataban con los ojos cerrados aun asi parecía que le estaba costando más trabajo de lo usual a su sustituto, el hollow se concentraba en lanzar ceros y el pelo pincho a esquivarlos torpemente.

-hey, idiota-alzo la voz esperando ser escuchada, el Kurosaki volteo a verla ignorando a su rival- ¡acaso no sabes hacer nada bien sin mí!, ¡eres patético Ichigo!

**3"¿quieres convertirte en la fortaleza de esa persona?"**

Cualquiera pensaría que la intención de la mujer era fastidiarlo, golpearlo en el ego y avergonzarlo, y si bueno, tal vez todo eso era cierto, pero había algo mas, esta era la forma que ella tenía de animarlo y él, el lo sabía.

Siempre te crees mucho- hablo confiado después sonrió y sin ser consciente de ello, ella también, el joven se alzo por los aires completamente renovado- ¡ESTO NO ES NADA PARA MI!-respondió con un grito de guerra al tiempo que cortaba al hollow que se le había dificultado.

"**10"**

Mientras las partículas espirituales del monstro se dispersaban, el pelinaranjo se acerco a un plus, que se encontraba tirado en el piso "posiblemente victima de aquel hollow" pensó la Kuchiki al acercarse a la escena.

**4"piensas que esa persona es respetable en muchos aspectos?"**

Ahora Ichigo debía realizar un entierro de almas y la ancianita que había ayudado a levantarse y a salvarle la no-vida se encontraba frente a él, haciéndole una reverencia agradeciéndole el salvarla, vio como su amigo llevaba su mano hacia atrás de su cabeza incomodo para después dar una reverencia igual pero en forma de despedida

"**10"**

El shinigami solo toco levemente con la empuñadura de la espada la gris melena de la mujer mayor y una luz azul apareció desde el suelo llevándose a la ancianita lentamente, la shinigami oficial del treceavo escuadrón miro a su compañero, esa mirada tranquila serena, no sonreía pero su ceño casi desaparecía y eso ya era bastante, alguien que no lo conociera no se daría cuenta pero ella sí, Ichigo estaba feliz.

**5"¿si esa persona es feliz tu también eres feliz?"**

Por tercera vez en el día sonrió sin haberlo planeado, y por tercera vez era culpa del idiota, ¿que tenía él para hacerla cambiar de humor de tantas formas?, giro su rostro para mirar el fin del entierro de almas, gran error, la ancianita la miraba de forma burlona y picara, claramente se había dado cuenta de su irracional y estúpida sonrisa, bajó la mirada apenada por ser descubierta, pero que hacer cuando se trataba de Ichigo simplemente no podía evitar sentirse empática

"**10"**

Cuando el alma al fin se había ido a la sociedad de almas el sustituto se dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndole una Rukia con mirada baja

-hey que sucede?

-nada – respondió bajo, con su flequillo tapando su rostro

- siempre te preocupas demasiado por mi ¿sabes? – le espetó el sin mirarla a los ojos

-ah?- hizo una cara graciosa llena de duda- de que carajo estas…

- gracias- dijo él con una resplandeciente sonrisa

**6"¿Cuándo el sonríe sientes ganas de llorar?"**

- ni idea de que hablas tarado- dijo ella volteándose rápidamente "de llorar, de sonreír y por ultimo de golpearlo, tantas cosas y su estúpida sonrisa era la única culpable" – regresemos-ordenó

"**10"**

Y sin esperar respuesta se alejo de aquel lugar con un shumpo, el shinigami sustituto solo la miro sin quitar su sonrisa, esa que solo ella provocaba y se dispuso a seguirla.

**Hola a todos ya volvi este es un sentimiento que me gusta mucho porque es muy divertido jeje y me encanto esta copa shinigami :D aunque salió muy larga (podría confundirse con la historia) además fue el primero que se me había ocurrido, les daría un monton de excusas del porque me tarde pero no, me tarde lo se y no hay pero que valga lo que si, esque esta es una colección de "momentos" asi que no me presiono en escribirlos mucho es solo un desahogo.**

***La revista que encontró Rukia la hice pensando en una muy conocida que se llama "de 15 a 20" me pareció gracioso al darme cuenta de que Rukia ya paso esa edad hace muchísimo aunque no lo paresca :D**

**Muchas gracias por quienes lo leyeron y aquí la copa shinigami **

_**RESULTADOS ZUCAAN GOLDEN!**_

"**si sacaste de 45 a 60 puntos (puntuación perfecta)"**

**¡Es él! él es a quien esperas ahora no lo dudes mas, deja la confusión las dudas, los miedos y lánzatele!**

_Rukia se quedo de piedra al leer el resultado, "¿qué? ¿Qué?" qué diablos les sucedía a los humanos eso era lo más sinsentido que había…. aunque… bueno al final… no se habían equivocado en los demás resultados… pensó detenidamente tal vez esta era la loca forma de quitarse la confusión que aquel pelinaranjo le producía._

_Miro a su compañero, ahí en su escritorio con sus audífonos… ignorándola, se movió en la cama sigilosamente, observando a su presa se sentía algo acechadora y le agradaba, quedo muy muy cerca de el, justo a su lado y aun aquel idiota no la notaba-que bueno era ser shinigami- este era el momento, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar._

_-Ichigo!-llamó pero fue ignorada_

_-Ichigo… idiota te estoy hablando, voltea imbécil._

_El encabronado joven se retiro los audífonos y justo cuando se volteo a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su molesta inquilina, ella realizo la acción más extraña, precipitada y loca que jamás había hecho._

_Sin pensarlo más la chica se dejo llevar, se abalanzo sobre su compañero en una especie de…embestida o tacleada de futbol americano, literalmente "se le lanzo encima"._

_El chico salió de su trance, "¿Qué coño?" estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y tenía el peso de su shinigami favorita encima de el "¿encima de el?" recordó todo y por enojo o por vergüenza rápidamente y sin delicadeza mando a volar a la mujercita que definitivamente ya consideraba mentalmente inestable._

_¡Se puede saber que mierda te pasa, maldita loca desquiciada!- le grito con todas las fuerzas __mientras se ponía de pie y la chica lentamente se levantaba aun atolondrada._

_-__Auch, me duele, no grites tarado- contesto ella como si nada mientras se tocaba la parte superior de su cabeza._

_-¿¡Que no grite! ¿¡Que no grite!- se encabrono mas, si es __que era posible- ¡pero qué mierda te pasa para que solo llegues y me ataques de la nada!_

_-…- Rukia abrió la boca y la cerro, diablos que se supone que debía decir, __- ahh… ¡la revista lo decía!- se excusó_

_-¡¿Qué?, no jodas, Me vas a decir que esa puta revista te dijo "__ahora ve y ataca a la persona que este a tu lado" o ¿qué?-grito enfurecido y con burla_

_-__Ammm- recordó __** "lánzatele"**__ – algo así- contesto de manera inocente_

_-__Arggg lárgate de aquí! –la tomo de los hombros y sin más la echo de su habitación de forma brusca mientras la chica trataba en vano de detenerlo, apenas la saco cerró la puerta de un golpazo en la cara de la Kuchiki._

_Ella miro la puerta cerrada y volvió a mirar la revista "sinsentido definitivamente" sonrió, aun asi había sido en cierta forma interesante y divertido. Si todos esos test terminaban en arrojarse sobre el Kurosaki haría más de esos, y quien sabe tal vez en el alguno de ellos al fin se diera cuenta que significaba esa confusión._


	4. alegria

**Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo uso a los personajes con la intención de divertirme un poco, sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**ALEGRIA**

"un asco" definitivamente si había una palabra con la que el peli naranja pudiera describir el día era esa.

Todo el puto día había estado lloviendo y no una pequeña lluvia no, el clima estaba a punto de anunciar un diluvio. Busco refugio en el televisor pero no encontró nada bueno que ver "para que carajos pagaban cable" seguía pasando distraídamente los canales, pero sin darles mucho interés, después de todo solo era para que el ruido que el aparato emitiera lo distrajera del sonido de la gotas al caer o chocar con las ventanas. Pero este no era el día del shinigami sustituto y un sonido un poco mas fuerte lo hizo voltear "genial" pensó con sarcasmo ahora empezaba a granizar.

No pudo evitarlo, una vez que su atención fue dirigida a la ventana, no pudo apartar la mirada de esta, el solo ver aquel paisaje su mente volaba inmediatamente al día que jamás olvidaría.

Sin darse cuenta su mirada se torno triste, mientras recuerdos fugaces pasaban en su mente y todos y cada uno terminaba de la misma y cruel forma, hizo una mueca de dolor por inercia, odiaba ver la lluvia, le recordaba a la lluvia que nadie veía, la lluvia que se encontraba en su interior.

-quieres dejar de hacer eso gran idiota- le reprendió una menudita chica a un lado de él en el mismo sillón mientras le arrebataba el control del aparato.

Él se volteo y la miro enojado unos segundos hasta que su expresión cambio.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunto ella al notar el cambio en su mirada

-nada- contesto mirando hacia otro lado "corrección la lluvia que se encontraba antes en su interior"

De nuevo el silencio reinó, Kuchiki Rukia hacia lo mismo que segundos antes le había reclamado a su compañero, cambiaba los canales de manera rápida "jodida programación humana".

Y de nuevo el televisor no lograba captar el interés del joven del ceño fruncido perpetuo, pero ahora la lluvia de afuera tampoco era objeto de su atención, esta vez su mirada solo se dirigía a ella, a aquella diosa de la muerte que se encontraba sentada en su sala junto a él.

Que irónico, ahí, ella mirando el televisor, claramente molesta de la programación del mundo humano, compartiendo con el un horrible día lluvioso con la misma mujer que detuvo su lluvia "ojala también pudiera detener la lluvia de afuera" fue el extraño deseo que sin proponérselo se formo en la mente del joven, pero no, ella no controlaba el clima era simplemente una poderosa diosa de la muerte de familia noble en la sociedad de almas y oficial del 13 escuadrón en el Gotei 13, solo eso.

Y por segunda vez un ruido lo distrajo. La menor de los Kurosaki había intentado de la forma mas discreta tomar el paraguas y su impermeable que se encontraba en un perchero cercano a la entrada de la casa, pero como tantas veces en las que quieres pasar desapercibido, pasa todo lo contrario, y para mala suerte de la pequeña y tierna Yuzu mientras intentaba tomar el paraguas un mal movimiento este cayó y puesto que el silencio dominaba en el lugar, el ruido la convirtió a ella en el centro de atención.

- ¿vas a salir?- pregunto Ichigo- ¡esta lloviendo!- aclaro aun cuando fuese una obviedad

- si- respondió la pequeña mientras se inclinaba y levantaba del suelo la sombrilla- debo ir por unas cosas necesarias para la cena - agrego mostrándole un pequeño pedazo de hoja de papel donde llevaba escritos los artículos a comprar

- bien no te tardes- sentenció el joven dando por terminada la conversación, regresando su vista al dichoso televisor

Su compañera shinigami y de instituto solo resoplo "como podía Ichigo ser tan idiota" fue su pensamiento

- esta bien Yuzu chan - dicho esto se levanto del cómodo sillón y se acercó a la castaña - nosotros iremos.

- ¡¿que? - si no fuera por el "nosotros" de su inquilina, el sustituto habría ignorado por completo la conversación de las féminas

- ¿acaso Kurosaki kun planea dejar que su pequeña hermanita valla sola, con toda esta lluvia y a estas horas?

Ichigo clavo su mirada de odio en la falsa Rukia que había hablado "zorra" la insulto mentalmente, pero tampoco negaría que así como lo decía ella, lo hacia quedar a él como un verdadero patán.

- no, no es necesario Rukia chan yo...

- déjalo Yuzu - esta vez el peli naranja fue quien se levanto del sillón y tomo el papel que mantenía su hermanita en sus manos- ¿esto es lo que compraremos?

- si gracias- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa a su hermano y le entrego el dinero necesario - no se tarden - sentencio como la haría una madre

No hubo respuesta y ella no la esperaba, se encamino de nuevo hacia la cocina, pero no pudo llegar al lugar sin antes voltear y observar como su hermano descolgaba dos impermeables el correspondiente a él (a Ichigo) y el suyo (el de Yuzu) tomar este y arrojarlo al rostro de la pelinegra, recibiendo una mueca de disgusto de la inquilina y causando una tenue pero sincera sonrisa en ella (Yuzu)

"Rukia chan es mágica" la menor de los Kurosaki lo sabia, ella tal vez no tenia la habilidad paranormal de sus hermanos, pero estaba segura de que su compañera de cuarto tenia algo mágico, y no solo decía por el reiatsu ya que ella no podía sentirlo, era en la forma en la que se relacionaba con el único hijo varón de la familia, la forma tan única de como le hablaba y de como él hablaba con ella. Incluso la amabilidad que disimuladamente mostraba su hermano. Al final ella lo sabia, que su inquilina, era un ser mágico.

-gracias Rukia chan – dijo antes de que la menudita saliera

- de nada Yuzu

La shinigami oficial de Karakura salió de aquella casa, se levanto el gorro del impermeable y corrió hasta igualarse con su sustituto, sin imaginar si quiera que el agradecimiento de la mas joven de la familia era mucho mas profundo que por el solo hecho de ir por la despensa.

-idiota, por tu culpa ya me moje – regañó la pelinegra al llegar a un lado del chico y que el paraguas que él llevaba la protegiera.

-es tu culpa

-¿mi culpa? – cuestiono ella al momento de adelantarse un paso y situarse frente al joven de ceño fruncido, ambos cuerpos se encontraban cerca el uno del otro para no salir de la protección que la sombrilla les brindaba. Aun así en ningún momento el Kurosaki la miro y se limito a proseguir su camino como si ella no existiera obligándola a ella a caminar hacia atrás en una perfecta sincronía de pasos, no fue mucho tiempo para que la suspicaz shinigami preguntara lo obvio

- ¿estas molesto? – pregunto inocentemente ladeando la cabeza

Ichigo se detuvo y Rukia hizo lo mismo el joven nunca fue bueno en lo que a paciencia se refiere

¿Tu que crees?- dijo alzando una ceja, y dejando que su expresión hablara por si mismo

¿no?- respondió ella insegura dando muestra nuevamente de su increíble inocencia

¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- le gritó- por tu maldita culpa, tuve que salir con este diluvio- acabo melodramáticamente alzando su mano libre al cielo haciendo énfasis a sus palabras.

Hey, yo no te obligue- respondió ella molesta- además no estabas haciendo nada de provecho en casa. "salvo deprimirte todo el rato"

Y es que la mujer de ojos índigo no iba a aceptarlo, que la única razón por la que había hecho todo era para quitar aquel rostro de tristeza de su compañero, y tampoco hacia falta exteriorizarlo, Ichigo ya lo sabia, desde quitarle el control, el sacarlo de la casa y el buscar una pelea, su compañera quería alegrarle el día lo apreciaba (muy en el fondo) pero no quería que siguiera tratando, no lo lograría, no mientras lloviera.

¿eso que? Mejor ahí que aquí- agrego él

Deja eso ya Ichigo, solo es agua

Oh –agrego irónico- disculpa si a mi no me gusta la lluvia

Rukia bajo la mirada hecho que sorprendió al joven Kurosaki. El semáforo del único cruce que los separaba de su destino se puso en rojo y la menor del clan Kuchiki volvió a caminar sin prestar atención a nada más.

Apenas el joven de cabello llamativo salió del asombro corrió para situarse a su lado y resguardarla con el paraguas ni siquiera estuvo seguro de que ella notara su presencia.

Pasaron el cruce y la pelinegra se detuvo esta ves, no volteo a mirar a su compañero dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte sin ver nada en particular, Ichigo pensó que era como si su amiga se hubiera transportado a otro lugar y otro tiempo.

A mi…-susurró- a mi tampoco me gusta la lluvia

Las palabras fueron tan bajas que muy apenas fueron oídas por él, pero lo suficientemente altas para que notara el dolor y la tristeza que cada palabra arrastraba, era claro que la frase no era simplemente un comentario sobre sus preferencias climáticas.

Algo en esa suave voz le decía que tal ves ella odiaba la lluvia casi igual que él.

Rukia levanto su mirada solo un segundo donde pudo cruzarla con la mirada castaña de su sustituto después rompió el contacto y reanudo la caminata.

¿Cómo podía decirle a él esas palabras si ella misma odiaba la lluvia tanto como su compañero? ¿Cómo decir que era solo agua, cuando también sentía que cada gota de lluvia fueran sus culpas que caían y caían sin parar arrastrando sus recuerdos. Sintió un vacío en el peso al darse cuenta que esta vez no podría ayudarlo.

Y eso era lo único que deseaba para el joven tras de ella, no lo merecía, no tenia por que cargar un peso tan grande en su espalda, él había sido protegido por una persona que lo amó demasiado, mas que a su vida, ella en cambio había tomado la vida de la persona que tanto admiraba en un cobarde intento de sobrevivir. Ella merecía ese dolor, no Ichigo.

Y el sustituto por su parte solo la miraba a Rukia desde un lado (aunque por la diferencia de alturas, solo observara la mata azabache) se sentía inútil y odiaba sentirse así, esa fugaz mirada que su compañera le dio, lo hizo comprender que si había alguien en este o cualquier otro mundo que entendiera sus sentimientos bajo la lluvia, era la shinigami que le compartió sus poderes, la misma mujer que tenia a su lado.

¿Cual seria la trágica historia de lluvia que ella guardaba? Jamás se había preguntado algo así, solo había una cosa que el Kurosaki deseaba más que nada en ese instante, que la lluvia ya no existiera para la persona que detuvo la de él.

Siguieron su camino y sus deberes en absoluto silencio cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos que irónicamente se enfocaban solo en el otro. Así el encargo fue hecho y ahora con todas las bolsas de lo que habían ido a comprar, regresaban a su hogar.

Harto de su sentimiento de inutilidad y de la molesta inmutes inusual en ambos, el sustituto decidió acabar con ello.

-Te mojaras si no te acercas a la sombrilla, deja de ser tan cabezota–dijo el estudiante esperando dar pie a alguna absurda pelea

- no la necesito – dijo ella pasando de largo sobre el adjetivo usado, no tenia ganas de pelear, como siempre de acabar ganando y sonreírle victoriosamente, no tenia ganas de estar feliz.

Así la pequeña mujer nuevamente se levanto el gorro de su impermeable y camino mas rápido alejándose del pelo pincho, pero antes de poder cruzar de regreso aquel mismo cruce el semáforo se puso en verde, deteniéndola a ella.

La siguiente acción ni una shinigami capacitada como ella la pudo prever, un coche pasó rápidamente y demasiado cerca de ella sobre un gran charco haciendo lo inevitable, el agua se elevo y dejo empapada la pobre oficial que se encontraba estupefacta.

-¿Rukia? ¿Estas bien?- pregunta tonta o no, el chico se acercó a ella mientras su amiga se daba la vuelta y lo miraba

La imagen era tan extraña… Rukia la orgullosísima Kuchiki oficial del Gotei 13 vencida por un mísero charco y un coche, la chica escurría (literalmente) de todas partes llena de lodo, y su cara… su cara era un poema sorpresa, ira, shock, demasiadas cosas, simplemente era la imagen mas graciosa que podía existir, al menos para el chico de ojos castaños, que no pudo mas y soltó la carcajada a un nivel muy alto para seguir y seguir riendo sin poder parar.

La shinigami salió de su trance al oírlo, molesto, si, pero estaba riendo, Ichigo no reía mas que una vez cada 100 años o algo así, aun así no se lo permitiría por mucho

De que diablos te ríes, estúpido!- le grito la shinigami roja de la vergüenza

De ti, de quien mas – soltó el sin delicadeza volviendo a reír y llevando su brazo al estomago

Imbécil- soltó ella furiosa mientras sin pensarlo mucho, golpeo un charco para mojarlo a él también, y hecho, el charco había sido perfecto el pobre shinigami sustituto había quedado mas enlodado que ella, aunque menos mojado, al menos lo suficiente para estar a mano según la bajita

Zorra – siseó él

Para que respetes niñato – dijo ella señalándole con el dedo y esta vez fue ella quien estalló en risa mirándolo detenidamente – ¡ahora eres castaño! – menciono al ver que todo el lodo le quedo en la cabeza tapando su singular cabellera

Pues tu pareces un perro mojado – contra ataco volviendo a reír

El semáforo cambio pero ninguno cruzó, se quedaron ahí, mirándose, insultándose, riéndose del otro, siendo felices aunque fuera solo ese momento. El joven miro una vez más a su shinigami mientras ella lo apuntaba y reía con más fuerza logrando que aquella sensación de sentirse inútil se desvaneciera;

Tal ves la alegría no tiene que ver con la lluvia, el calor, el sol o cualquier tipo de clima, tal ves la alegría no se puede elegir o rechazar tal vez no tiene que ver con si es de noche de tarde o de día. Tal ves la alegría… simplemente tiene que ver con aquellas personas que te hacen feliz y alegran tu existencia. Y sin que el pudiera entender como, de alguna forma Rukia siempre la conseguía para él.

**Hola hola de nuevo amm he aquí la alegría… XD ps creo que no tengo mucho que decir es un one shot mas profundo pero me gustó, les advierto los dos que siguen son comicos y de mis favoritos aunque leer todos no le hace daño a nadie ;D y me encantaría q dejaran un reviews cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida gracias y me falta la ….**

_**Copa shinigamiiiiii… Golden**_

_Valla Yuzu, esta vez te luciste, la cena te quedo genial – alagó la gemela en medio de una tranquila cena de cuatro personas_

_Gracias Karin chan – dijo la aludida sonrojándose, adoraba que alagaran su comida- papá me pidió que hiciera algo muy rico para comer- agregó con una sonrisa_

_¿Oye Yuzu donde esta el viejo?- interrogo el de mirada castaña_

_Oh si ¿Dónde esta Isshin san?- agrego la inquilina shinigami_

_Se fue a buscarlos ya que no regresaban de las compras__…- __respondió la única castaña nuevamente._

_Y el silencio se apodero del comedor _

_Valla… – exclamo la mordaz de las mellizas-… ichi-nii pásame la salsa de soya – agrego después de unos segundos_

_Así la pelinegra condimento su cena mientras su hermano mayor se servía un poco mas de arroz, y la Kuchiki tomaba los palillos y volvía a ingerir_

_La castaña encogió sus hombros "ya se cansara en algún momento" pensó y uniéndose al grupo "no nos importa lo que le pase al viejo" siguió degustando la magnifica cena_

_Y lejos muy lejos de ahí, bajo la insistente lluvia un empapado hombre de cabello negro corría de un lado a otro gritando_

_RUKIA CHAN TERCERA HIJA MIA, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?, NO TE PREOCUPES PAPI VA AL RESCATE, __¡__ESTÚPIDO HIJO!, __¡__TERCERA HIJA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?...-_


End file.
